


Press pause (to breathe anew)

by Matrioska



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrioska/pseuds/Matrioska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xabi deve proprio schiarirsi le idee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Press pause (to breathe anew)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perlina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perlina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Press pause (to breathe anew)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/797309) by [perlina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perlina/pseuds/perlina). 



Partecipa al Colla-B-Ang di Landedifandom. LEGGETE LA STORIA DI PERLA.


End file.
